Mechwarrior X Starwars
by cHr0n0sPh3r3
Summary: So I was wondering whats with this lack of Mechwarrior Star wars cross over. Here is how i would envision the Merc unit from Mech Com 2 would gain employment in the Clone wars.
1. Prelude to War

**A/N So I was thinking... WHY IN THE HELL AREN'T THERE ANY BATTLE TECH/MECH WARRIOR - STAR WARS CROSS OVERS?!! It would be so epic! So I slapped thogether this little one shot to see how peopel will react, Gimme reviews I'll write a combat scene, if not *shrugs* was worth a try  
**

"What difference is there between you mercs and the other scum that offer their services to the highest bidder?"

That question had been asked to Colonel Liam Harkinson many a time and each time it was the same answer, despite being in a completely different galaxy Liam had always from the beginning worked for what he thought was right. It certainly didn't make him a great crusader of nobility and all that, that job was of the Jedi, those warrior monks whom preached peace and order.

What it did make Liam and the 1st Seven Hills Overlanders mercenary unit was a very unusual bunch of mercenaries that was made apparent after Carver V. Giving the officer sitting in front of him a hard stare, Liam replied.

"Well for one we aren't like regular mercs, we hold values of honour and morality... Most of the time, that and unlike most mercenaries we have enough fire power to decimate an entire army, from what I've seen so far here that won't be much of a challenge"

Liam replied sincerely, as if to emphasise his point the towering Fafnir assault 'mech outside "accidentally" stepping on a T-130 fighter tank, crushing it under 100-metric tonnes of pure Ferro-Fibrous armoured assault battlemech.

The officer's eyes boggled while outside the soldiers all milled about wondering what the hell just happened.

"Sorry 'bout that!"

A distinctly girlish voice called out from the' mech through a loudspeaker.

"Oops. I hope you and I can see eye to eye on our employment contract. Because if the Republic won't hire us we'll be out of a job, and we really _do_ need to keep food on the table so were up to the highest bidder. And let me remind you I came to you because I was expecting a fair deal, not disrespect for my chosen profession"

Liam finished laying out his intentions to the Republican officer, he merely nodded shocked and finished his report and sent it to Republic HIGHCOM while Liam leaned back in his chair admiring how much Lieutenant Diaz and Master Guns Cash had taught him in making deals.

This would be an interesting deal indeed...


	2. I can't decide

Heat alarms screamed out in alarm as another cohesive beam of ionized particles shot left the barrel of the PPC. Lieutenant William "Fatboy" Wu swore loud as the heat in the cockpit rose to 32 degrees Celsius, the shot connected with a CIS AAT the artificial lightning simply destroyed the tank, reduced it to nought but carbon scoring on the ground. William sighed in relief and nudged his battlemech a Clan-make _Warhammer_ into motion towards the city centre of Crystal City on a planet named Christphosis, some planet rich in natural crystal formations located near the rim of this galaxy. The 1st Seven Hills Overlanders had been sent according to their contract as reinforcements after a traitor in the clone ranks had destroyed much of the heavy weapons that had been deployed with the first attack.

To that end the commander, Colonel Liam Harkinson, whom everyone just referred to as "Commander" had sent a lance (four to six 'mechs of any weight) of a recon mech and two heavy 'mechs to the planet. Their drop ship, a _Leopard _class by the name of _Dulwich Hill_ had arrived two hours previous on board the _Tramp_-class jump ship _Dame Dixon_. They had been combat dropped straight into a botched ambush attempt by the GAR forces on planet, coming in with god like wrath a rain of PPCs, auto cannons and all manner of lasers swept away the CIS troops before the 'mechs had even hit the ground, William's own drop pack had found its way into a Tripod Walker's head and toppled the thing in a mess of burning Av-gas and metal.

After that they had engaged in an urban cat-n-mouse game with the remains of the CIS assault force. William had just finished off the last contact and was headed back to base where the _Leopard_ drop ship had landed, the aerodyne drop ship was large enough to carry a quartet of mechs and two aerospace fighters as well as a large cache of parts for the mechs. As his _Warhammer_ continued to march towards base William observed his three lance mates on his radar, they had his _Warhammer IIC_ a Clan version of the venerable Inner Sphere _Warhammer. _They also had a pure blooded Clan Water Fox _Mad Cat III_, a medium weight range version of the venerable and infamous _Mad Cat_, it mounted the same LRM 20s that its older brothers mounted and had an assortment of eight different lasers for close in fighting.

Their two recon mechs were Capellan _Sha Yu_'s both were light and fast mechs, weighing in at 40 tonnes they were capable of extremely fast running speeds of up to approximately 119 Km/h. They were horrendously lacking in armour however, but they did pack some decent fire power, two ER large lasers and 2 ER medium lasers could still give someone a good headache and was more than sufficient for punching holes in the wafer thin armour of CIS vehicles.

Presently all three of his lance mates were engaged; the two _Sha Yus'_ were performing battlefield intelligence duties as sentries stationed atop some skyscrapers. The _Mad Cat III_ was running amuck through the streets cleaning out the rest of the assault force the CIS had sent to destroy the base. After a few minutes of walking the William reached the drop ship, it sat in the ruins of the Republican weapons cache. Parked beside it were two Aerospace fighters, both Kuritan _Shilone_-class fighter-bombers. The two were being serviced by several technicians and being rearmed as well, William guessed that the fighters were going to be sent out as close-in air support units for the defence of the base.

An urgent beeping caught William's attention; it was Captain James "Ackers" Ackerson, the CO of their lance as well as the pilot of the pilot of the first _Sha Yu_, one that had been outfitted with advanced sensors in exchange for one of its ER Large lasers. The Australian captain spoke quickly and without pause.

"Fatboy, get your mech repaired quickly, me and Burnadette are on our way back to the LZ, Xenor's got mostly lasers so his already heading for the line. Seps are making a push and were going to do our jobs, get out there double quick!"

"Aye aye sir"

William replied swinging his mech into the massive _Leopard's_ first mech bay which had been retrofitted with a mobile repair station's equipment, it worked quickly welding on new armour plates where CIS laser fire had gotten through the Ferro-Fibrous and flushing out the coolant system. Double heat sinks were given a once over to make sure they were still in working order and the ammunition supply for the Streak SRM 6 on his shoulder was replenished, the Machine gun arrays were also replenished, both his PPCs had any loose parts replaced.

The machines in the bay stopped after 45 seconds of work; phenomenally fast thanks to the Omni Mech technology that had been taken from the Clans during their Invasion in the 3050s. The _Warhammer_ marched out of the bay and was joined by the two _Sha Yu_'s, both were in good condition due to them not having been directly engaged instead acting as snipers and tactical intelligence units, directing troops where they needed to be and where fire support was required.

"Hey Willie get going were due in ASAP, PBI units are getting nursed"

Said Cassidy "Burnadette/Mint-a-brick whore" Buckwalsky in her perkiest voice sounding like a kid in a candy store impatient to get her mitts on her favourite 'Mint-a-brick' lollies, amusingly she kept a jar of the stuff in her cockpit at all times leading to many antics on the battlefield, most memorable was during a raid on a planet by the name of Peleliu when she her jar had been shattered thanks to a direct hit from an auto-cannon she went into a rage screaming at the top of her voice and performing a _Death from above_ manoeuvre on the mech that had shot her, a rather unfortunate _Battlemaster _it had been, her official call sign was derived from her love of burning things due to her rather bland up bringing didn't experience too much of it. For that reason she was quite enthusiastic when it came to fire and she was always finding ways to strap a flamethrower on her mech even if it meant going overweight by several tonnes.

William huffed indignantly at the derogatory nickname and pushed his throttle forward nudging his mech into a jog towards the front eight blocks away; already he could see the neon blue fire of the artillery pieces raining down on the droid formation that was beginning its push. William peeked down at his radar, his customary butterfly knife resting in its little nook beside the sensor's readout, observing at least a full battalion on the readout he snorted. He was still four blocks away while the _Sha Yu_'s had already darted ahead to join Xenor, the best navigator of the 1st Seven Hills Overlanders, also the pilot of the _Mad Cat III_, all three mechs were waiting on the line at various points, both the _Sha Yu's_ were where they were meant to be.

On top of the buildings by the side of the road their ER Large Lasers flashing intermittently slapping down droids, all but reduced to piles of slag on the ground. Xenor was waiting for the enemy to close before plugging away with his LRMs, the salvo streaked into the rear lines where armoured targets were plentiful and in a matter of seconds a whole section of the enemy battalion had been destroyed. They continued pushing however bringing up much heavier fire power, walker droids stabbed at Xenor with their blasters tearing chunks of armour out with each hit, thankfully he hadn't lost any weapons just yet and it seemed the droids despite being droids had incredibly bad aim.

Despite the three mechs already on the line pouring the heat on the droids they were being pushed back, the _Mad Cat_ was pulling back now due to a lucky hit that caused an armour breach near the reactor. William barged out from one of the side streets, his machine gun arrays blaring, both his PPCs fired and both scored hits on a tri-walker sending it toppling to the ground, the ionized particles burning neat holes in armour and circuitry leaving the droid to topple and pool in its own molten armour.

"Yeah take that you sons-o-bitches!"

William cheered over his comm. As he unleashed a salvo of C-Strikes into the horde smashing apart another squadron of droid troopers, his _Warhammer_ shook a little as the majority of blaster fire was redirected at him, his armour levels began to drop at an alarming rate. Growling William trundled behind some cover and waited for his PPCs to cycle, the heat levels were pleasantly low due to the cold Cristoph air.

"Hey Fatboy, took you long enough to get here, was beginning to wonder if you were finally getting sick of being shot at"

The calm voice of Renn "Xenor" Zen chimed in through the radio, the background a mess of erratic laser fire, no doubt a barrage being put up by the mass of 8 lasers that made up his _Mad Cat_'s close range armament.

"Sorry, had to stop for coffee"

William smart-assed back who for his part marched back out and began pelting the droids with his Machine gun arrays while picking his targets for his dual PPCs. Just as he acquired his targets several jets of sky blue from about thirty jetpacks flashed to life, a squadron of clone jump troopers descended on the droids. They lashed out with their DC-17s, slapping down droids left right and centre, some clones lost their weapons and resorted to melees with their enemies in which case they would be either shot or win their fight and continue fighting with their own weapons. General Skywalker himself leapt on a tri-walker and destroyed its optics rendering it useless and moving on to another, all the while deflecting a storm of blaster fire. William for the hundredth time gawked as the general made his way through the enemy lines like a tempest, unstoppable and unfailing.

Suddenly a light bump on his mech shook him back to concentration; Xenor was stomping past in his _Mad Cat_ while his lasers flashed a brilliant orange and red, a constant stream of ultra concentrated infra red radiation issuing from his mech.

"Wake up Fat boy, we got work to do"

"Alright, alright don't fucking push me"

Grumbled William and he proceeded to bombard the droids with his PPCs and SRMs finally blunting the enemy push and allowing their rear line Republican artillery fire to convince the rest to retreat. Sighing William leaned back into his command couch and watched as a Republican shuttle zoomed in from the sky. It landed and both Jedi Generals moved to greet the new comers, for their part the Overlanders reassembled at the drop ship for repairs and debrief.

As William throttled his mech to the drop ship he heard the distinct and very incredulous voice of General Anakin Skywalker grace his ears.

"What?! But that's impossible!"

"I was told by Master Yoda to report to my new Master Anakin Skywalker."

"This is a joke..."

William turned his mech to the commotion and he saw a teenaged alien girl telling off the General much to William's mirth. Xenor had accidentally left his external speakers on and was laughing his eyes out earning him an untypable string of Huttese curse words directed in his general direction which only made the Capellan laugh even harder.

'_This is going to be a long day'_ grumbled William


End file.
